


Winter Kiss

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [24]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, The Nevernever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss between the Winter Prince and the Winter Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/gifts).



> CkyKing prompt: Harry Potter/Harry Dresden, meeting : Harry, winter prince/Harry, winter knight

Of a Winter Prince, Dresden has only heard whispers of.

Whispers he does not believe – but then, does it matter what he believes?

He exists. The proof is right now in front of Harry Dresden's eyes. He's also naked, with nothing but his hair to cover him, it slithers over his shoulders down his front, and down the back – so far that Dresden can't tell if it ends at the floor. He's very carefully not looking.

"So, you are my sister's pet." That Mab has a brother is a frightening thought, worse is _this_ is him. His is young looking, black haired and green eyed. Like a shark, this Prince of Winter, brother of the Queen of Air and Darkness circles him, measuring. His tongue flicks out, tasting what he can out of air, forked and snake like.

"You're the Winter Prince." It's best, after all, to be sure of such things. Green eyes roll in amusement, when they focus, the black pupils are like slivers of ice.

"Oh yes, you see, there are no Princesses in Nevernever, Mothers – oh yes – Queens, you would be fool to forget – and Lady's aplenty to bow to. None of that like would suffer a title of _Princess_ , most especially as the Knights might then aspire to something. So I am Prince, and will never be King. It is my sister's agreement with me." Wild dark hair, like shadows, plays over his face and Dresden can't see if this man is bitter or not. His face is smooth, a mask cold like ice. What must it be like to be a Winter Prince and know power and never reach for more?

"What would have happened, if you had…disagreed?" The Prince tilts his head, as if before this, he had never thought to do any such thing. Or he thinks Harry is a fool for asking this.

"It would be my death, twin to Mab or not. By accident, my soul came to be in this body – I was meant to be mortal. It would then only be right to take my life if I were so mad as to seek power that isn't mine." He sounds very much amused by this.

"Why aren't you mortal?" Harry can't help but ask. He doesn't know much about souls, but how can they be taken?

"You have met the Erlking." Harry feels a bit guilty, swallows, and green eyes glint at him. Harry nods, because otherwise he feels as if the Winter Prince will go elsewhere.

"He led a Wild Hunt and caught up my unborn soul and gifted it to Mother Winter – I was doomed to die anyway, so she blessed me with a body, so I would be her son. So it is with Summer giving life and Winter taking it." Dresden understands that word play. That he was given another life by the Erlking, something of Summer, and born into a life he would not have had by Winter.

"Do you regret…" Dresden begins, but can not speak, for the Prince of Winter kisses him, and perhaps because he is the Winter Knight, the kiss is not cold.


End file.
